Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to equalizers, and more particularly, to decision feedback equalizers.
Background
In a communication system (e.g., SerDes communication system), data symbols may be transmitted from a transmitting device to a receiving device across a channel. Because of bandwidth limitations of the channel, the data symbols at the receiving device may be distorted. The distortion may cause the symbols to spread into one another, resulting in intersymbol interference (ISI) at the receiving device. The receiving device may reduce the ISI by employing decision feedback equalization, in which a weighted sum of previous bit decisions is subtracted from a current symbol to reduce ISI from previous symbols.